


Credo in ea

by ByEnchantingHuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000+ Drabble Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByEnchantingHuman/pseuds/ByEnchantingHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1000+ Word Drabble. (Celebrating Valentine's Day). Sam/Ruby. (In the only way they know how.) Based loosely upon a HeadCanon, but only LOOSELY. [I take full credit].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credo in ea

 “ _Hell_.”

Sam cursed loudly, as he stumbled into another set of lip-locked people, partaking furiously in a quite _thorough_ match of tonsil hockey, practically on his doorstep. _Typical_ , he thought, as he shoulder-barged past them, offering a weak apology as he walked by, keeping a careful eye on his destination. Room 9—Floor _4_?  “S-sorry folks”.

He scowled as an irritating, marginally ‘ _cute’_ paper heart, thwacked him in the face (an obvious downside to his Sasquatch –Sized body, he tended to get blinded by the hefty ceiling decorations). He hurriedly swatted it away, with a roll of his eyes, pulling the _greasy_ paper bag closer to his torso.

Big Gerson’s Special: Two Bacon Burgers and _Three_ Large Fries. Sam’s, frankly, pathetic attempt at a Valentine’s Day dinner. ‘I’m a hopeless romantic’, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

“They’re completely inaccurate.” Ruby had commented, four hours previously; almost repulsed by the act, proceeding to pluck the delicate heart from Sam’s person, and crush it. Sam winced openly, deciding not to say a word, knowing once she started, she was impossible to tame. “— _humans_ ” Ruby chortled, chuntering under her breath. “Cards, _Scelerisque_ , Dinner--” She hissed venomously, her rant partially transforming into Latin as she carried on, a trait Sam had grown accustomed to, yet never understood. “It’s a null holiday. A shopkeeper’s way of makin’ money.”

Sam sighed, throwing the keys onto the counter, as they entered the room. “It’s a way of showing that you l-love someone, Rubes. It’s a day that you do somethin’ _extra_ special.” He mumbled, not intending for her to hear. “I mean--It doesn’t surprise me that you demons don’t _know_ ‘bout that stuff.”

“What?” She choked out, spinning to face him. “Are you serious?” She puffed up her chest, her petit cheeks red from exertion, and bewilderingly, _fury_. “It’s commercialism, not _love_.”

Sam squinted at her, confusion evident on his face. “It’s jus’--” He paused, clenching his fists at his side. “Valentine’s Day is celebrated in coutri—Saint Valentine was a man wh--”. He pursed his lips in frustration. “I give up.” He spat, throwing his arms wildly into the air, and striding determinedly towards the door.

“What about all the _other_ days of the year, huh? Are they not important, Sammy?” He yanked on the handle, and pointedly walked into the corridor, slamming the door on Ruby’s tirade. “Sammy?” He heard Ruby’s squeaky voice through the rough grain of the door. “What’s the point of only showin’ someone you love ‘em one day out of the year, ‘righteous boy’?

“Credo in ea!” Ruby screamed. At which point, Sam had stormed down the hallway, destination unknown.

* * *

Sam shook his head vigorously; he could be out hunting with his brother, and yet, he was here. “ _Stupid_.” He whispered, pulling out the keys, and opening the door, for the second time tonight. 

“Ruby?” He crooned as he stepped into the dingy motel room, dumping their ‘Midnight Feast’ onto the counter. “I, uh, got you dinner, sorta—“He stopped dead, one foot in front of the other, the sickly sweet smell taking him by surprise, assaulting his nose. He went ridged, the scent was familiar, but he’d never smelt it in these extremities before.   _Dior?_  “Ruby?” He called, swallowing anxiously; something was amiss. “Where are you?”

“I’m through here, Dumbo.” A brutal feminine voice snorted from the living room. _Naturally_ , he quipped.

“What the hell, Rub—“He hastily rounded the corner, raising a quizzical brow at the brunette he found lounging on the couch. His mouth tumbled open, his reprimands dying on his tongue.

She was _beautiful_.

Her hair fell in cascading ringlets about her face, her usual band tee and worn leather jacket, replaced with a figure hugging V-Neck blouse, which was, embarrassingly for Sam, alltoolow, and strikingly _white_ ; within seconds he’d spied the black lace bra, peaking at him from the top of her collar, voluptuously straining against her bosom. She flashed him a lop-sided grin, her lips, which he hadn’t failed to notice, were painted _blood_ -red. _Oh the Irony_. “Like what ‘chu see, Sammy?” She sneered, drawing his attention, and shattering the angelic façade she’d created.

“I-I, uh—“

She stood up, and dusted off her jeans, casually strolling towards the TV, and picking up the remote. “Oh cram it, Winchester” She shot back, with a wink. “I picked up ‘Friday the 13th’ from the store, they only had the damned remake though, it’s _not_ scary, or original, but maybe it’ll be worth it for the laugh—Apparently some ‘obsolete’ kid gets spit roasted over a campfire--”

“What’s goin’ on here Ruby?” Sam asked, interrupting her, before she bombarded him with unwarranted graphic detail. This wasn’t— _right_. Sure, the pair had, had nights-in together before; but partaking in something as intimate and ‘domestic’ as this, seemed far too normal; too _normal_ for this particular couple anyhow.    

“Oh! And I’ve got popcorn, _had_ popcorn. It, uh, burnt.” She grimaced dramatically, the excitement falling off her soft features; nevertheless, Sam believed it to be true, she _was_ a klutz in the kitchen. “So instead, I made Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches.” She gestured to the sticky plate of messy, overflowing bread cakes, piled high, with a whopping six or seven of his favourite comfort food.

“W-why are you doin’ this?” He asked, feeling partially overwhelmed, and oddly, quite _touched_. 

 “I uh, thought...I’ve been thinking about what you said--” She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at her feet; feigning innocence. If this wasn’t Ruby, Sam would have suggested she was… _shy_. “It is only _one_ day a year after all, and I wanted to do somethin’ ‘ _extra special’_ , ‘cause--” She stopped, her big doe-eyes regarding him carefully.

“’cause I _like_ you alright.”

The words were rushed and strung together clumsily, making them almost intelligible, but Sam caught it. Obviously. “You _like_ me, huh?” Sam stifled a grin, and Ruby pouted at him; like a petulant child, throwing herself onto the couch, with a huff. “Shut up, Winchester, or I’ll make you eat your tongue. Now get over here so we can..” She swallowed. “-- _cuddle_. This is a onetime only deal, got it?”

Silence enveloped the pair, albeit momentarily. Both at opposite ends of the room, sat and stood awkwardly. Though Ruby couldn’t stay quiet for long; her shrill voice pierced through the veil.

“Sam? Get over here. _Now_.”

[He did as he was told.]


End file.
